Two Boys, One Tub
by shounenai4life
Summary: Max needs help in the shower and Justin is ready and willing to go above and beyond the calling. JustinxMax INCEST SLASH YAOI


As requested, another Justin/Max! Didn't know so many people liked em XD

* * *

"Justin!" Max screamed from the bathroom. "Help me, please!"

Justin scrambled from his bed, racing through the hall. Max never called him for help, this had to be serious. "What?" He said, getting to the doorway, shutting the door behind him.

"I can't get my back." Max said woefully, turning to face Justin. Justin's eyes widened and he flushed with a combination of annoyance and embarrassment. "This isn't an emergency, Max." He whined, trying to avert his eyes. When since had Max gotten _those_, and _that_, and all of _that_?

For as long as he could remember Max had always been his little brother. Little being key here. A bit dim-witted, but his sweetness always made up for it. Now he was seeing that Max had a few inches of surprise hidden away, as well as a stomach worth double takes.

"Well…I didn't say it was an emergency." Max said, shrugging. He was all glistening and his hair was wet and water was streaming down his back and chest and everything.

Justin felt himself rising to attention. "Although, it might be. If I don't get my back clean, then I'd have a dirty back! And that could lead to…" Max phased out, thinking. "STD's?"

Justin shook his head, walking up to Max and grabbing him by his shoulders. "Turn around." He said, hissing when he saw the perfection that was Max's butt. When had that happened? Had he just not been paying attention all this time?

Justin had never been one for denial, so he could admit to himself now, Max was giving him a serious boner. "Ohhh, that's it." Max moaned, squirming. "I owe you man."

A lump was forming itself in Justin's throat. Max looked like one of those hot greek statues he'd always stared at since his childhood, all curves and dips. He didn't want to stop.

His heart rate speed up. He didn't have to stop. A naughty plan began forming itself in his mind, and it wasn't planning on leaving. He'd have to rely on Max's innocence.

"It must be really dirty back there, you're taking forever." Max said wispily, a grin on his face. Innocence had never looked so devilishly hot.

Justin leaned against the edge of the tub, and before Max could turn, he 'fell' in. "Justin!" Max said, bending down, just as Justin had hoped for. "Are you ok?"

Justin reached up, grabbing Max around his shoulders. Already his shorts and white t-shirt were soaked, and he could see Max glancing downwards. His hunch had been right.

"Fine." He said, pulling Max closer. "Just…help me up." He'd decided to let himself go, the rules that usually constantly bogged him down disappearing. He wasn't going to leave this bathroom until he got what he wanted.

Max did, having nowhere to hold Justin but around his waist. "Are you sure you're fine?" He said, making no move to avert his eyes from Justin's chest. "Wow…you've got so many abs for a…readerperson."

Justin smirked at Max's making up of words. "Well, you've got a lot for a 15 year old." He said, proceeding to take off his own shirt. "What're you doing!" Max squeaked as Justin slipped his shorts off.

"Oh me? Well, my clothes are wet, I gotta take em off." Justin said easily. "But if I come out, the floor'll be wet. Right?"

Max relaxed and nodded, though his cheeks still began turning red as Justin slid off his boxers.

"So…you want a towel?" He asked, looking up at Justin.

Justin shook his head, stepping closer to Max. "You wanna shower with me?" Max laughed nervously, holding up a bar of soap. Justin pressed his lips to his brothers, and the desperate whimper that escaped from Max's perfectly formed pink lips told him everything.

Arms snaked tightly around his shoulders, soap forgotten. Max wanted this, probably more than even him, which would be a feat. Max gasped as he felt Justin's erection against his own organ. He pulled away, staring at his brother. "How did you know?" He asked, searching Justin's eyes for a clue.

"I didn't really." Justin said. "You were good at hiding it…"

Max smiled, his lips tingling. He licked them. "Wh-what now?" He asked, the hope in his voice obvious, another thing Justin loved about him.

Max's innocence made him easy to read. He had nothing to hide, no hidden agenda, no lies. He was real and adorable and out of the blue, all of a sudden, sinfully hot.

"What do you want to do?" Justin asked, staring into his younger brothers eyes.

Max was at his knees in seconds, looking up at Justin with a smile on his face, the water from the shower keeping his whole body glistening. Justin had to cover his mouth to keep himself from moaning.

"I've never…before." Max said, gently taking hold of Justin's member, feeling it pulsing beneath his fingers, throbbing. The tip was already wet and then entire package looked altogether perfect.

"Do you want to?"

Max nodded, though he wondered how he would fit it all. He slowly ran his tongue along the side, the texture making him have to reach down and grip his own hard-on, for fear of coming. Justin's moans made it harder still, erratic, erotic and e-fanfucking hot.

Max's confidence was built at Justin's reaction and he proceeded to cover the tip with his tongue, doing what felt natural to him, swirling his tongue around the tip and back, grazing it ever so slightly with his teeth.

Justin groaned out his passion, reaching down to gently hold the top of Max's head, guiding him. Max pushed further, holding Justin round his waist for support as he began bobbing, pausing to lick, to suck, to have his mouth and tongue pleasuring Justin was officially his calling.

Justin whispered Max's name, his eyes closed. He'd never felt this amazing in his life, the warmth closing around him, taking in every single inch of him. Max was amazing.

"I'm cu…cum…"He could barely get a warning out before he ejaculated, feeling a jet-stream of seed streaming from him. It had never been this powerful before. Luckily, Max liked cum as much as he liked giving blow-jobs. He smiled up at Justin, innocent and happy.

He stood, pressed his face into Justin's shoulder, hugging him tightly. Justin lifted his chin and kissed his brother, letting his tongue explore all the places he'd been dying to visit.

When he pulled away Max was panting from the kiss. "Wow…" He whispered. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, you did great Max I-"

"Now fuck me."

Justin's eyes widened. "What?" He said, staring at Max as he got to his hands and knees. He hadn't even known his little brother knew the word, much less what it stood for. But he didn't have to think twice, what with Max's ass presented to him on a platter.

He got between Max's legs, reached for the shampoo and squirted some unto his fingers. "It's ok…" Max whispered, embarrassed. "I've already…" he broke off, blushing.

Justin's eyes widened. The thought of Max loosening himself here in the shower was too much for him to handle. Nodding, he held Max's slender waist, pressing gently at his entrance before pushing through.

Max shuddered happily, bucking for Justin to move. Justin stilled, forcing himself not to release again into Max's tight little hole. Max whimpered, itching for more. He was soon satisfied.

"It would only be fair…"Justin whispered, as he pushed past each ring of muscles leading to the bundle of nerves that would have Max screaming his name. "To tell you I don't want this to end you now. I love you Max, and not just for sex. You understand that, right?"

Max felt tears brimming, falling, hot, down his cheeks. He nodded, brushing them away. "I love you too." He said, breathing in deeply. Justin reached forward, wiping his cheeks.

"Good…" He said, also chocked up. "And now that we have that out of the way…."

Max moaned Justin's name on the first thrust, and it felt so amazing to moan it, he did it again. Justin was relentless, and he had to tell himself over and over not to cum.

The warmth, the heat, the feel of muscle against glorious wet muscle, the friction, the power, had Max's mouth open, panting the entire time.

Justin flipped him, so he was at the edge of the tub, holding on tightly for all he was worth. This felt even better than before, if possible, and Justin was loving the view. Max widened his legs, wondering how he was going to explain the way he walked the next day. It didn't matter now though, right now, nothing but Justin mattered.

And Justin's cock of course.

"Justin…" He moaned. "I'm cum.." Justin, would have none of it, flipping Max yet again, this time to face him. Max stared at Justin, who's eyes were closed in concentration, biting his lips, water clinging to his long eyelashes and hair. He looked beautiful.

Max held his brothers shoulders, trying not to moan too loudly, but failing. He leaned against Justin, who stopped thrusting now, instead rotating his hips, controlling Max so he rocked back and forth.

His eyes opened and the look in them had Max nearly cumming again. A hot smiled grazed his lips, and his tongue flitted out to lick those lips. "You want to ride me?" He murmured, reaching forward to nip and Max's ear.

"Oh…Justin…" Max gasped, reaching out and trailing his hands over Justin's wet chest, thumb brushing his nipples. Never in his life had he imagined he'd be playing pogo stick in his brothers lap, and he's never thought it could be this amazing.

Justin licked along his slender neck as he let Max ride him, slowly, moving forward, his back curving into a C, then back, then forward again, slightly faster this time. Max's arms hung lazily over his shoulders, his holding Max's waist loosely.

Now faster, faster, harder, faster than that, Max's grip getting tighter as he headed towards his climax. He leaned forward, resting his head on Justin's shoulder, whimpering into it. Then Justin came, or he came, he wasn't sure which was first, he didn't care. It felt so amazing.

He rode it out, loving every second of it, and adoring the idea that Justin's seed was inside him, and his all over Justin's stomach.

Smiling, he scooped up some of the cum on his fingers, offering it to Justin. Justin suckled it off Max's fingers eagerly, staring into his eyes, which Max giggled at the feeling of Justin's tongue, teasing his fingers, swirling around it.

"I love you." Justin murmured, pressing his lips to Max's, holding him tightly.

Max smiled into the kiss, insatiably happy. "I love you too..." He said. "But, oh no!"

"What?" Justin said, looking around.

Max looked at him worriedly. "I think we have to shower again." He said.

Justin grinned, kissing Max silly all over. Love felt amazing.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
